Several paddle shaped swimming aids are currently available. Some of these paddles include solid hand-sized or larger rectangular paddles made of plastic materials provided with a finger loop and an optional wrist loop for securing the paddle to the hand. Although this type of paddle does increase resistance, this type of paddle may put undue stress on the shoulders of the swimmer, particularly the rotator cuff.
Other paddles include arrays of perforations covering essentially the entire surface of the paddle which decreases resistance and gives a more normal "feel" of the water. Still other paddles include solid surface, hand-sized paddle with rounded corners. Usually such paddles are provided with finger and wrist loops to secure them to the hand.
Another type of paddle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,418 which is an oversized, somewhat oval-shaped paddle having perforations in the hand area of the paddle and finger and wrist straps and incorporated herein by reference. Additionally, TYR Sport, Inc. of Hunnington Beach, Calif. has introduced a new paddle with a large opening centered over the hand, crossing finger straps and a wrist strap.
However, these paddles do not provide a means for properly positioning the hand on the paddle and/or a means for forcing and maiming the hand in a proper form to maximum stroke efficiency in free swimming. Thus, there is a need for a paddle that provides for improved hand positioning on the paddle and proper hand form during each stroke as well as providing increased resistance and improved muscle development.